In a manufacturing process of electronic devices such as semiconductor devices and micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), when planarizing a thin film or the surface of a substrate, a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) method is used. In CMP, polishing damage (scratches) caused by abrasive grains (physical abrasive) provides cause of yield reduction.
There is a catalyst-referred etching (CARE) method using a catalyst plate having reactive species on the surface. Although the method can be applied to the planarization of SiC, GaN, and metal, it cannot be applied to the planarization of a silicon dioxide film widely used as an insulating film of LSI etc.